Young Love
by PortgasDAva
Summary: What happens when our favorite, laid back pirate goes to...a high school? What happens between a certain kendo captain and a fun new girl? Warning! FemLuffy!  Her name is Lucy instead
1. A New Friend?

**AHHHHH! It's my new story! Please don't worry! I am still writing **Never Will Be The Same Again**! And those of you who were not at all worried… I don't know what to say to you people. **

**I don't own One Piece. *****silently sobbing*******

* * *

><p>"ANNE! I'M HOME!" the short, dark haired girl yelled at the door of a small, white house. Loud, fast thumping noises were heard.<p>

"LUCY!" A freckled face cried running down the stairs with outstretched arms.

"Whoa!" The girl named Lucy gasped, startled, as she started to stumble backward onto the wooden porch. " Hey, how are you, Anne?" she asked as she put her arms around her sister's waist and hugged tightly back.

Anne leaned back to face her cute, little sister, "Just fine but what about you? How was your flight?" Anne said happily with a blinding grin.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but was quickly interrupted by a red headed young man leaning against the doorframe. "Tch. You only say 'hi' to your sister but not you're your own uncle? I'm crushed, Lucy." He said with a pout.

" Of course not, Uncle Shanks!" Lucy chuckled taking her uncle in her arms and squeezing.

He smiled as he lifted her up. "Wow! I think you've grown since the last time I saw you! Did your bottomless pit of a stomach grow too?"

She laughed as she ignored his comment, "Anyway, how have you been?"

"Just fine, although it's not easy living with Anne." He said with a playful frown, "I can't imagine what it will be like living with both of you!" he chuckled breaking into a smile.

"Hey!" Anne slapped the man playfully in the arm.

"It's been a long day, right? You should quickly go get your stuff up to your room."

" 'Kay!" Lucy answered running up the stairs.

"So, are you excited?" Anne spoke lying down on the big bed in the rose red room. "For school, I mean."

"I guess so," Lucy said with uncertainty in her voice, " I mean you'll be there, right?"

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll fit in right away, so don't worry."

"Right!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day…<strong>_

"_Good luck little sis. Don't get in trouble, 'Kay?"_

"Please welcome the newest student in this school!" a booming voice said instantly quieting down the classroom full of hyper teenagers. Everyone turned their head as the girl took a deep breath and spoke.

"HI! My name's Monkey D. Lucy. I just moved here and I'm staying with my uncle and sister! Something to know about me is that I love meat!" Lucy yelled flashing her signature grin, while the teacher and all of the students sweat dropped, anime style.

"Well, that is something to know! You're the sister of the senior, Portgas D. Anne, right?" A burst of whispers broke out around the room, and disbelief filled the air.

"Um, Yeah! That's my big sis! Do you know her?"

" Of course! Now… where to put you…" The teacher said excitement shown in his voice. "Ah! Next to that sleeping, green haired young man, his name's Zoro. It's best not to anger him." He added with a whisper.

"Huh?" She said in confusion with her head tilted. She then shrugged slightly. She walked to the back of the room and sat down in her seat with a big THUNK. Her green haired neighbor jolted awake due to the loud sound.

"Oi!"

"Huh? Nani?"

"Keep it down," he growled.

She widened her eyes, and then giggled, "Shishishi. Sorry, sorry." She apologized before going on in a whisper, (since the teacher was eying them suspiciously) "You know, you look pretty strong. Are you a good fighter?"

He smirked, " I would say I'm all right."

She looked at him hopefully, "Could you fight me then?"

"Maybe."

"Seriously!"

"No."

She started to childishly pout.

_Her pouting face is really cute. _Zoro thought. But then slapped himself in the face to get rid of the thoughts about the raven-haired girl.

" What? Why not?"

He looked over at the girl. Then, he saw that she was still looking for an answer.

"Well," he sighed, "For starters, I don't fight with my fists, I fight with swords."

She blinked, looking like she did not understanding what he said.

"I'm the captain of the kendo club. The club-" he stopped and knocked himself in the head._ Why am I telling everything to this girl?_

**( A/N Zoro is typically more distant than anyone else)**

"No way! That's really cool!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Zoro answered, feeling a bit taken back.

"So," she continued, " do you have practice today?"

"Uh huh, at lunch time." He said, still wondering why the heck he was talking to her.

"Cool!" she said a bit too loudly. That earned her a quieting hiss from the teacher.

"I'll come and watch, ok?" Lucy whispered with a grin.

"No! You don't hav-" he began to say but was, unfortunately, interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Okay! I'll see you at lunch!" she said as she ran out the door waving, giving the young man no chance to protest.

"Oh man, this is going to be a long day." He sighed. But, strangely, he was looking forward to lunchtime that day.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! This is the end of the first chapter of when Zoro first meets Lucy! I Hope you guys liked it! I might be a little late on writing the second chapter since I am currently trying to write this story and my other one called<strong> Never Will Be The Same Again**. It's also a ZoroxLuffy! Oh! And please review!**

**Bye! Bye! **

**P.S. Sorry about the Author's Note in the middle of the story. **


	2. Kendo Captain

**Hey, I know. I'm just plain lazy. Plus, school is being really harsh on me as well. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Small sweat drops began to build up on the crease of the young kendo captain's forehead. "<em>124, 125, 126…"<em> he chanted inside of head as he lifted each weight on either hand. The pleasant sunshine from the window warmed his skin to a comfortable temperature while a cool breeze from the open door caused him to shiver blissfully.

"ZORO!" a shrill voice shrieked, breaking the calm atmosphere of the kendo clubroom.

"_Errrrr," _he growled under his breath, recognizing the annoying hyper voice coming from the entrance of the room. The young girl's cry caused other members to look between the cheerful young girl and their strong and serious captain disbelievingly. Whispers and low chuckles filled the room and the green-headed captain whipped his head towards the crowd of men, a dark, evil aura growing from him, causing them all to grow nervous.

"Everyone!" they all jumped at his words, " Stay after practice and clean!" he smirked evilly.

"WHAAATTTT!"

"Should I make it after practice tomorrow as well?" He threatened.

" No, sir!" They all yelped, quickly getting back to their practice group. He smiled victoriously. He then remembered about a certain person who was the cause of him punishing the gossiping high schoolers. He turned his head towards to sliding door, hoping, praying that she went home afterwards.

All he got was a admiring, sparkling gaze directed towards him. "Zoro!" Lucy said running up to him," You see? I came, just like I promised!" She ran to him with outstretched arms, acting as if they were long-lost friends. "That was so cool. I mean. You were so cool!" But, unfortunately, what she got was two fingers to the head, defying her the chance to get even momentarily close to hugging him.

She opened her eyes, noticing that she did not come into contact with anything, she pushed her lips out into a pout' "Awwww, Zoro! Why are you being so mean?"

"What do you me-" he started to say before he was distracted by all the envied looks that was being directed at him. He sighed deeply before continuing. "Look, how about you stay over there, okay?" he jabbed his thumb towards the door, "Don't bother me right now while I'm practicing. You may watch, but that's all." The young man explained slowly to Lucy.

" 'Kay!" she agreed, realizing that she wouldn't get any better than what was offered.

Zoro watch her as she ran to the entrance and sat down very nonchalantly.

"Um, Zoro-san?" a soft voice spoke making Zoro turn his head towards the speaker. He saw that it was one of the members of the club. The young teen seemed to cower at Zoro's gaze. "Um, well," he paused," Could you possibly give me the honor of sparring with you?" he asked, quickly looking down at his feet. Zoro grinned, always excited to fight with a fellow swordsman.

"Of course."

"Really?" the man said in confusion.

"Yeah, come on, lets get ready," he told him before yelling to the other members," We are going to have a match! Clear the floor!"

"Yes, sir!" they quickly sprinted toward the walls to watch the sparring between the captain and a lower member.

Lucy, who was contently watch the events unfold, tapped the young man, who looked like a junior, on the shoulder and asked, "Zoro's going to win, right?"

"Are you kidding!" the teen said with disbelief, "Of course! Zoro might not be the best captain out there but man; he sure is a strong swordsman. I've never seen him lose a fight," he boasted confidently.

"Really!" she said with sparkles in her eyes as she watched Zoro easily pair all of his opponent's attacks. But she wasn't watching the amazing fight; she was looking at the green-haired man's face. His smile grew bigger with excitement after every attack. He did not seem to care if his opponent was not much of a challenge; he only seemed to be the happiest when fighting head to head (sword to sword) with a swordsman.

She started to smile at the young man, who was so dedicated that he took on anyone. Her smile continued to grow as she started to cheer on the fight including in others.

With a final blow, the fight was over. The opponent seemed to accept this fact, knowing that he could not win against the captain's 3-sword style.

"Yay! You won, Zoro!" Lucy cried.

"You were doubtful?"

"Well, no actually." She grinned.

He gave a soft smile and said over his shoulder as he turned around "Remember, stay on the sidelines."

"Haaiii."

He picked up his weights and was about to proceed to exercising again but something caught his eye.

There Lucy was, with her wide, childish grin, talking to two members.

_What were there names again?_ He shrugged and was about to go ignore it but was confused at first to see Lucy start to look uncomfortable and kept on shaking her head at the boys.

Something started to pull at his chest, a deep, sickening feeling that forced him to walk towards them. As he grew closer he could pick up faint parts of their conversation. _Do you…hang out… after practice? _

He felt rage building up inside of him. He was confused, for he was unknown to the reason why.

"So, what do you say?" the boys asked, smirking. Lucy opened her mouth to object but had a strong arm flown over her shoulder. She yelped in surprise as she got pulled towards a firm, but warm chest. When she glanced up at the stranger, she sighed with relief. Zoro had come as her "savior". She started to blush as she saw that his arm was clearly slung around her. Her conscious wanted to push the hand away, but she soon fought it off, enjoying the feeling.

"Excuse me," Zoro interrupted, " But don't you guys have better things to do rather than flirting with girls?" His smile was sweet, but a dangerous, dark aura was being emitted off of him, which made the two boys start to sweat bullets.

"Ummm, never mind," they squeaked and quickly dashed away.

"Thank you," Lucy softly said.

Zoro eyes widened._ Is that really the same loud girl? _Then he jumped back realizing that he unconsciously put his arm around her. "Sorry," he muttered, apologizing.

She didn't answer, her hands on her face while her head was shadowed. "Eh? What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"Ano," she began, " Do you know why my face feels so warm?" she looked up innocently.

Then, all of his remaining anger towards the two boys had disappeared. It was instead replaced by a grin.

He put his hand on her head and gently started to ruffle it.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, walking away.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>XD I loved writing this chapter! I think I might have rushed it. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chicken and a Party?

**Short chapter, again. This one was supposed to be short-ish, so it's OKAY! LETS THROW A PARTY! Here you go!**

**I, unfortunately, don't own one piece.**

* * *

><p>The sun was high and bright but was shadowed by the tree the young man laid under. A gentle breeze rolled past, which made his nose begin to twitch. His eyes slowly started to droop closed, snapped back open and soon repeated the process. He was about to peacefully doze off, when the sounds of someone gobbling down food made him start to frown, with his eyebrows knitted together. When the wonderful peace had been completely demolished, he sat up with a glare.<p>

"God Darn it, Lucy!" he raged, "Why do you have to eat right next to me! Furthermore when I'm trying sleep!" he growled.

At this time, Lucy had a piece a chicken hanging out of her mouth with it half open. She looked around nervously and then pulled the chicken off of the side of her face, looked at it, then to Zoro, then back at the piece of chicken. She looked like she was guilty of something horrible. "Did you want this?" she finally said, holding out the chicken.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he screamed. He was rapidly breathing and then slowed. He sighed, defeated. He squeezed his thumb and forefinger together at the crook of his nose, as he shut his eyes. _Breathe, Zoro, Breathe_

"Why are you here?" he finalized.

"Weelllll," Lucy began, "I went to the clubroom, but no one was there but I saw a member so I went up to him…" she paused and took a breath, " So he told me where you usually are when there is no practice and so yeah, here we are," she smiled.

His ears perked up at this, "So you only came to see me?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something, since you're the only friend I've made so far in this town."

"Uh huh… and what is this thing?"

"Oh yeah!" she remembered, "Well… my sister's birthday is coming up and she's having a party soo…" she started to twiddle her fingers, " Do you want to come!" she quickly pleaded.

It was a few seconds before he answered. "Um, sure," He tried to sound as cool as it he could. He felt the tip of his ears turn warm.

"YAY!" she threw herself on top of him in a hug.

This time Zoro didn't try to push her away, all he could do was yell at her to get off.

They didn't notice that someone was lurking in the shadows, watching them. Anne let out a small giggle. _Things are about to get __**very**__ interesting…_

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Funny! Thank you all for reviewing! You have no idea how excited it makes me to check my email and find out that I got a review! Oh! And yes, I know, Ace'sAnne's Birthday is supposed to be on January 1****st****, but I changed it. I have the Power! Just kidding, I don't, but I did. Its somewhere in September I think. Sorry again how it's soo short! I'll try and make it up to you by publishing the next chapter soon! Bye!**

**P.S. did i rush it?**


	4. Shopping Date Pt 1

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! YOU CAN ALL CALL ME AS MANY DIFFERENT NAMES AS YOU WANT! I DESERVE IT! It's been literally 2 months! Seriously! Check the date! On with the story! **

**I do not own One Piece and I should never.**

* * *

><p>Zoro blinked into the sun's blinding light and yawned. He groaned loudly as he turned to the young girl walking beside him, "Tell me one more time, why do I have to come shopping with you?" It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Zoro was still clueless on why he was out strolling in town when he should have been sound asleep in his bed dreaming about his precious katanas. The girl had called him early Saturday morning demanding he had to come with her to help her with something 'important'. He had originally given her his number in case she ever got lost in the city(even though he wouldn't be much help)<p>

"Because! You promised!" Lucy said in-matter-of-factly as she looked inside the groups of stores lined up on the sidewalk. None of them seemed to be interesting enough for the bored, brunette.

He gaped at her "Yeah, I promised to go to the birthday party with you, not shopping!" He turned on his heel getting ready to walk back home.

"But!" she grabbed onto his arm forcing him to stop, "You're my only friend, remember?"

He felt a 'pang' in his chest when he heard the word **friend**. A dark, depressing aura started to pour out of him as he fell to knees. Lucy seemed completely oblivious to Zoro's change of feeling. She continued to search around the stores but kept on deciding that it wasn't what she was looking for. This pattern repeated continuously.

"Besides," she started, " I don't like this any better than you. My sister forced me and she said that I should invite you as well." Zoro perked his ears up at this. He couldn't remember ever meeting a classmate who was anything like Lucy. In fact, he had never met anyone like Lucy. He couldn't stop himself from wondering about the intensions of Lucy's mystery sister.

Zoro sighed, defeated, " Hai, Hai, what are we getting?" He said, pushing the problem with the sister out of his thoughts. Plus he figured that the faster they got what they needed; the faster he could go home and sleep. Probably the two most horrifying words out together came next.

"A dress!"

A loud, defiant groan escaped the young man's mouth as he squeezed his forefinger and thumb together at the crook of his nose. Lucy eyed him curiously, and shrugged.

"Gehhh. Why do I have to be here?"

"Zoro, you're acting like a child." Lucy said sighing.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! LOOK ZORO! LOOK! A CANDY STORE!" Lucy screamed, a pool of saliva flowing out of her mouth.

_Heh, and__** I'm**__ the one acting like a child? _ Zoro's lips pulled into a grin at the girl's excitement.

"BUY ME SOMETHING, ZORO!"

"Eh!"

Lucy stuck her lower lip out into a puppy face. "Please?"

Zoro jumped back, scared of the sudden pleading from the girl. An unknown blush dusted the teen's face. The long pause caused Lucy to plead harder. If she had a puppy tail, it would have been wagging hard.

Zoro surrendered, "Fine."

It was only one word, but when it left his mouth- no, before it left his mouth, Lucy already was running inside. Zoro stared after her, smirked and stridded in.

_**Inside the Candy Store…**_

"Sugoi!" Lucy eyes sparkled at the candy arrangement that stood before her. A huge basket full of chocolates, gummies, gum, any type of candy was there, but what really caught Lucy's attention was the little stuffed monkey in a straw hat right in the middle of it all. She was so captivated that she didn't notice Zoro come up behind her, peering at the candy display.

"That's **A LOT **of candy," Zoro observed.

"Zoro!" Lucy turned her head at the teen, eyes sparking with saliva dripping out of her mouth, "This is what I want!" she said excitedly gesturing to the candy and the monkey. Zoro gave her a look. "What?" Lucy asked confused. "Nothing," Zoro said.

" NAAAMMMIII- SWAAANNN!"

'Is that….' Zoro thought recognizing the loud voice.

"Hmm?" the candy left Lucy's mind for an instant, "What was that?" she glanced up at Zoro noticing his angry, annoyed face. He glanced down meeting her stare. His eyes widened in realization.

'Damn it! He'll come preying on her next if I don't do something fast!' Zoro thought frantically, feeling the need to protect the young girl who was oblivious of the current situation.

Zoro grabbed the girl by her shoulders and started to push her to the front, towards the door. Lucy was confused on why she had to leave her candy and turned around to face the teen. "Where are we going?"

"Um," Zoro searched his brain for an excuse. "Um, the candy was too expensive! Yeah! It was too expensive! So next time, okay?"

Lucy pushed her lips out into a pout. She was about to complain but was bumped into a man running by. The man stopped and turned and was about to apologize when…

"Oh my beauty! Nowhere in the world has anyone ever come close to your beautiful face. There are no words worthy of your beauty! The gods must have something in store for us if we have met on this day!" The stranger had blond hair covering one eye on his left side of his face. He wore a dark blue button up, long sleeved shirt with black strips. He wore formal black pants with black shiny shoes. His eyes were full of hearts as he stared at Lucy while on one knee.

"Seems as though you habits haven't died down, Swirly Eyebrow." Zoro commented, looking pissed. His arms were crossed and he was looking at the situation with anger.

"HUUUHHH?" Sanji growled, completely changing his character, turning towards the green haired man. They were both emitting dark auras as they dangerously stared each other down. "What did you say, Marimo!"

"You heard me," Zoro spat, not backing down. Their stare down continued.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!" they yelled in unison.

"Shut up!" a redhead screamed punching them both in the face. Lucy just stared, as she grew afraid of the strong redheaded women. The young teen towards Lucy and Lucy gulped nervously. She smiled, "Hi, I don't believe we met. I'm Nami and this idiot here…" she gestured to the blond, "Is Sanji. We go to the same school as you." She stopped and punched the two men who were continuing their fight. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Lucy.

"Um, yeah. It's nice to meet'cha!" Lucy firmly shook Nami's hand.

"Now," Nami began, "We must be going," she started to drag Sanji out of the candy store by his collar. Lucy glanced at Zoro.

"Need a hand?" she held out a hand to him, smiling. This caused Zoro to grin.

"Sure, thanks." He took her hand and pulled himself up.

Lucy looked towards the door and grinned. "They're really interesting."

" They're just a couple of people i know." Zoro murmured.

"Well if there are other people you know that are as awesome as they are, you have to introduce me" she said as they walked out.

"Sure," he grinned.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>What did all of you guys think? This is only part one of the shopping date since they still need the dress! Sanji and Nami are here! Give me your thoughts and ideas please! R&amp;R! Bye!<strong>


End file.
